Trapped
by IStoleYourOreosSoNowWhatHaha
Summary: 'I love Beck Oliver. I do. But he hurts me to much..' Cat is in a abusive relationship with someone who she thought she loved...But now she's trapped. Can she get out before this secret ends up killing her? DARK BAT. CaTorade,Cabbie,candre friendship. (Rating will change)
1. Chapter 1

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

I'm bored...so I wanna write! Soooo...merry christmas.. ;)

Summary: They warned her about him. They told her to stay away. But she didn't listen. Now's she's trapped. With him. Not your normal happy love story.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

I avoided his gaze.

I felt like it could kill me any second.

_If looks could kill..._

He's pacing around me. His brown eyes are filled with anger and irratation.

''So Cat..'' He says calmly,''where have you been?''

I look at _him_ my boyfriend of 4 months. At first it was a breeze.

'A match-made in Heaven..' They say. 'They were made for each other..' If only they knew...

I gulp,trying to ignore his creepy glare. When he had that look on his face, I knew what was about to happen.

''I-I was with Tori and Jade.'' I stutter.

He chuckled dryly. ''With _them?_ He scoffs. ''when we had plans?''

I looked into his angry eyes. ''I-I tried to call you,but-''

''But what Cat?'' He's growing impatient.

''You didn't answer.''

He glares at me. Before I know it I'm pinned against the wall,and he's yelling in my face,as if I was miles away.

His grip on my wrist is tight. ''You listen to _me,_Cat Valentine. You belong to me. Not Tori,not Jade, not _anybody._ I am your boyfriend. I come first.'' His grip grows tighter. ''understand?''

I nod quickly. Not what he was looking for.

I found myself fighting tears,as I hold my stinging cheek. ''I told you to answer me! You have a voice,so use it!'' He snaps.

''Yes.''

''Yes what?''

''Yes,I understand.''

He smirks. ''Good. Now go lay on the bed. I'll deal with the clothes.''

Oh-no.

This is what usually happens when I anger him. He calls it my 'punishment'

''B-Beck I can't. I can't do it tonight.I don't feel good.'' I try to sound as sincere as I could. He doesn't buy it.

''You selfish brat.'' His fist makes contact with my cheek. I fall to the floor,in pain. I look up at him with wide,tearful eyes.

This is it. He's hurt me to much. With the strength I have left, I look up to him.

''I want to break up.'' I said.

The anger in his eyes vanishes,and it's replaced with a look of regret and sorrow. He pulls me into his arms,and I sob into his chest.

''Look Kit-Kat. I'm sorry. You know I love you right?'' He looks into my eyes. I can't help but melt.

''I-I know.'' I say. It's a total lie. If you loved someone,you wouldn't hurt them would you?

''Come on. I'll take you home.'' He grabs his car keys off the small table and we exit his RV.

* * *

I'm at home,in my bathroom. It's just me.

My 12-year old brother Frankie is at his friend's house for the weekend,and my parents went out on a date.

I peel off my clothes and I look at myself.

_Gross._

Bruises,new and old form on my pale skin. It's all because of him.

I love Beck Oliver. I really do. But he hurts me to much.

And when I wanna leave him,he somehow puts me back under his spell.

I'm stupid. So vulnerable. Like he tells me.

Tears form in my eyes,and I let them flow freely.

I've been keeping this a secret for how long? Maybe 2 months. Nobody knows. _Nobody._

Not even my best friend Jade.

And she always tells me if anybody dares lay a finger on me,then they'll have to answer to her and her scissors.

And she has alot of them.

* * *

I'm getting ready to meet up with the girls for a sleepover at Jade's house.

Beck,(Thank God) is with his family up in Cancun visiting family for the week.

So I'm free.

I pack my bag,with PJ'S my laptop,my phone charger,and other things I'll need.

I look in the mirror.

_Better._

The bruises are now covered with make-up.

My long,red hair is in a high ponytail,I'm wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt,with some white skinny jeans and pink TOMS.

Thank god it's chilly outside,or Jade will ask questions.

Suddenly,my phone goes off.

**New message from: Jadey**

**Jadey: Hey Kitty,just got back from Andre's. U can cum ovr now.**

** Me: KK! I'll be over soon. :)**

_Send._

Thank God that Jade lives in the same street that I do. About 7 houses away.

I grab my things,and leave.

* * *

_She never was and never will be,_

_You don't know how you betrayed me,_

_You know you've got everybody fooled..._

Evanescence blasted loudly in Jade's room. She was a HUGE fan of them.

I go into her house,without knocking. She doesn't care.

She's in her room,looking at her scissor collection. Tori was already there,downstairs making some popcorn.

''Hey Cat.'' She smiles. Yep. Jade West smiled.

''Hi-Hi!'' I said. Well simply said it. Usually, I scream it.

But that's when I'm happy.

And I'm not.

She notices the mood change.

If there was anyone who knew me,It was Jade.

She reads me like a book.

''What's wrong?'' She asks,her normally hard blue eyes grew soft.

''Nothing is wrong.'' I try to sound sincere. My cheek is still hurting from when Beck punched me.

She doesn't believe me. ''Cat...''

I forced a smile. '' Nothing Jadey.'' I said in my usual childish voice.

I changed the mood. ''Hey! Can we make cupcakes?'' I ask.

Jade smirks and shakes her head,chuckling. ''Oh Cat...''

* * *

A/N: Okay...there's chapter one. This is a BAT story. But a darker one.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO...REVIEW PLEASE! :D

P.S MERRY X-MAS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,sorry I'm late. I was out of state,and I am EXTREMELY BUSY with school.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! :) I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY SONGS USED!  
**

* * *

I had been ambushed,and kidnapped by Jade and Tori.

They convinced me to go to some house party,which was at a frat house.

A frat house?

Are they trying to have Beck murder me?

"Come on Cat," Jade had said as she put on her infamous black boots. She was wearing a tight red tube top with lace,a short black skirt,and fishnet stockings. " Let loose for while. Be a wildcat!"Tori was wearing grey skinny jeans,a tie-die shirt,and a black leather jacket with brown uggs.

Me? Let's say that if Beck saw me in this,he would _really_ kill me.

And that's no lie.

It was a bright pink dress,that didn't even go to my thigh,with pink high heels. Total turn-on,Tori had said.

Let's hope she's right.

We piled in Jade's midnight blue BMW and were on our way. When we got there,Jade told me to leave the phone in the car.

"But what if Beck calls?" I asked.

I had already faced the wrath of Beck when I hadn't answered my phone. I had ended up with a busted lip and a black eye.

'I feel down the stairs,' I had tole them.

They were stupid enough to believe me.

"Don't answer." Jade says simply.

Well she doesn't have an abusive boyfriend who will have a cow if she doesn't!

"But what if he gets mad?"

"Let him be. He can't control what you can and can't do."

"Yes he does." I mumble.

"What was that?" Tori asked,looking confused.

"Nothing! Let's party!" I said putting my ditzy,stupid mask back on.

Jade smirks. "That's the kind of stuff I like to hear..."

* * *

Not even 30 minuets into the party,Jade is drunk like hell,and is now in a tongue war with Andre.

Tori was getting ready to perform a song.

Robbie was mingling with some Northridge girls. I smile.

Good for him. Ever since he left Rex,he's been getting more attention from girls.

_Including me..._

Suddenly,a cute guy with wild blonde hair,deep green eyes comes up to me. He's holding a rootbeer.

"Hey cutie," He flirts."Why is a cute thing like you sitting here alone?"

I decide to flirt back.

Besides,Beck's not here.

_He can't control me..._

"I'm just getting into the mood." I said with a wink.

He smirks.

"How can I help out with that?"

I smile.

Maybe for awhile I can let loose,it couldn't hurt right?

* * *

_'Hot and dangerous,  
_

_If your one us then roll with us,_

_Cuz we make the hipsters fall in love,_

_When we got our hot pants on enough..,_

Tori's strong voice sings into the mic.

Everyone is either dancing,getting drunk or doing something illegal.

The party was a full blast! Cole,the cute boy's name made me forget all about Beck.

But that was a BIG mistake.

15 minuets later,I'm drunk and grinding on Cole. I'm having fun,and I feel free than I have in a long time.

Tori's voice is flooding out throughout the house singing '_Last Friday Night' _

Jade and Andre disappeared to the back of the house,probably to do 'you know what'

Sorry.

It feels weird saying that word.

"THIS PARTY IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUUUUUUUUUUN!" I slurred loudly.

Cole,just as drunk as me,maybe even drunker agrees.

"You know what'll make it even more fun?" He asks,smirking.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

"This." He grabs me by my waist and pulls me to him. It starts gentle,if you can say a drunk kid of gentle,but whatever.

Soon it turned into an all-out tongue war.

We pull apart and start dancing again.

_'What Beck doesn't know won't hurt..."_

But it'll sure as hell hurt me...

...

At 3:22 in the morning...me,Jade and a pretty sober Tori,stumbled into Jade's truck.

Before I could even check my phone,I was out like a light.

The next morning,after the worst hangover ever,I walk down to Jade's kitchen to see tori making Pancakes.

"Hey Cat!" She says. "Feel better?" She asks.

I moan and grab my head. "I've been better..." I lied. Not.

I walk over to my phone which was charging and turn it on.

My eye went wide.

_31 messages, 13 missed calls._

All from Beck.

_Oh shit..._

_8:30- Hey babe...what you doin? ;)  
_

_8:41- Hello..._

_9:26-Cat...you better answer me._

_9:45-Where the hell are you?!  
_

_10:14-Cat...Im trying to be really patient here..._

_10:32-ANSWER ME!_

_10:59-I swear...be glad that I'm not here..I'd teach you not to ignore me._

_11:07- You little cheating whore. . Just wait until I get back._

And so on...

I'm screwed...oh so screwed.

"Something wrong Cat?" Tori asks,looking up from putting butter on the pancakes.

I force a smile. "No...hey,do you think they have red velvet pancakes?"

She laughs and flips her long,chocolate curls. "I think they do."

"Yay!" I said,acting all cheery again. Acting really comes in handy sometimes.

"Let's make some!"

* * *

Jade drops me off at home around 5:00.

I go into the kitchen to get a coke,a note's on the fridge.

_Hey Cat,_

_Went to the hospital to get your brother's special drink._

_Be back around 9._

_There's money for pizza on the table._

_-Mom and dad_

I sigh and go upstairs to my room.

Home alone again.

I go in my room and I go on the slap.

_Jade West: Watching The Scissoring 2:The revenge of the blade._

_Mood: Scissory. ;)_

_Tori Vega: Trina's practicing for some audition. I WISH I WERE DEAF!_

_Mood: Annoyed :(_

_Andre Harris: My grandmother thinks that the bathtub is gonna take her to another world...Oh Chiz..._

_Mood: Confused 0.o_

_Robbie Shapiro: Going out with some NR girls tonight. _

_Mood: Flirty_

_Beck Oliver: That moment when you find out someone you love is playing tongue with someone else..._

_Mood: Pissed._

I gulp. I'm in deep crap.

I need red velvet cupcakes...

* * *

I'm watching The little mermaid,eating a cupcake when the doorbell rings.

I get up and open it. Then my heart stops.

It's Beck.

And he does not look happy...

He's holding up a picture of me and Cole. Me grinding on him...Shoot...

"You have some explaining to do." He growls.

* * *

**Again,sorry I'm late.  
**

**But pleaseReview!**

**I give you a virtual CUPCAKE! :D**


End file.
